Truth or Dare
by Oomsply
Summary: The Wildcats are all sleeping over at the Evans’ house. When they play Truth or Dare, will they get more than they bargained for? TROYELLA and minor others
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Truth or Dare

**Summary:** The Wildcats are all sleeping over at the Evans' house. When they play Truth or Dare, will they get more than they bargained for?

**Pairing: **Troyella

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything in this story except the plot.

The gang **(A/N: Troy, Gabi, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, Zeke, and Sharpay)** were all hanging out in the Evan's living room. And Sharpay being Sharpay, decided they should play a game.

"Okay, we are going to play a simple game of Truth or Dare!" Everyone agreed knowing that they shouldn't argue with the former Ice Princess.

After the callbacks Sharpay had dropped her Ice Princess status and befriended everyone in the gang. The nine of them were inseparable. During homeroom, lunch, free period, after school, and even during school events. Many times during the classes, some of them had together, they had to be moved by the teachers for talking too much. The two moved the most were no other than Troy and Gabi themselves. Even though they were not dating, East High's entire student body still considered them its Golden Couple. They both are totally in love with each other but can't bring themselves to admit it to the other, both afraid the other one doesn't like them back.

"Good, now the rules are simple. You pick truth or dare and either answer the question or do as told. There are no chickens." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as Sharpay continued. "Kelsi, Truth or Dare?"

"Um…truth?" Kelsi said in a very soft voice. She had always been shy person and still is but not as much since callbacks.

"Why were you afraid of me and Ryan before the callbacks?"

"Well I was more afraid of you than Ryan, but you never thanked me for my work I did on the musicals. I mean, 'cause without me they really wouldn't be a musical for you to be in. It was, well, frightening." Sharpay face fell; she was starting to realize how horrible she acted, not only to Kelsi, but to everyone else.

"I'm so sorry to Kelsi and to everyone of how I acted," everyone nodded then Sharpay continued "Kelsi it's your turn."

"Tay, truth or dare?"

"Da-truth, I'm not going to underestimate Kelsi's ability to humiliate me." The whole gang laughed at Taylor's comment they waited for Kelsi to ask Taylor her truth.

"Have you and Chad done _it_ yet?" Taylor and Chad's mouths dropped to the floor.

"Do I have to answer that?" She chocked out after getting over the shock of the question. Everyone, excluding Taylor and Chad, nodded. "Um…yea"

"When?" Sharpay asked as if she expected Taylor to have never done it.

"You asked your question so, Shar, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course." Sharpay was always daring and confident.

"I dare you to kiss you brother on the lips for 10 seconds." Taylor smirked after finishing her sentence.

"WHAT!?" With a smirk on her face, Taylor nodded her head and pushed Sharpay towards Ryan. "Ew! This is totally wrong!" Sharpay took a deep breath, and then cautiously placed her lips on her brother's. When their lips touched both felt as if they were going to throw up.

After the ten seconds, the to pulled apart terrified, and probably scarred for life. "OMG, that was totally gross! Anyways Gabs, truth or dare?"

"Um…dare?" She said it more as a question than an answer. Gabriella was never a fan of truth of dare. Sharpay smirked, as she knew both Gabriella _and_ Troy would enjoy this dare.

"I dare you to…" She trailed off as she pretended to think of a dare, "make-out with Troy."

"No way, Troy is my best friend. That would be like making-out with my brother!" Troy's face fell as the words came out of her mouth.

"Sorry, but you picked dare. Oh by the way, I had to actually kiss my brother. So don't you be complaining about it being like kissing your brother." When Gabriella didn't move Sharpay gave her a push towards Troy. "Go on Gabs, you know you want to."

Gabriella sat next to Troy and they both stared into each other's eyes before leaning in. Before their lips touched Gabi mouthed sorry to Troy.

In less than a second, their lips met and sparks flew. _OMG! I'm kissing Troy, no wait it is only a dare. He isn't even kissing me ba-_ She was stopped mid thought as Troy began to deepen their kiss. _Never mind, he is and damn is he an amazing kisser! _Gabriella moved her arms around his neck and her hands into his hair. As a response, Troy pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible, and slid his tongue along her bottom lip. Gabriella opened her mouth and let his tongue explore hers.

The two got lost in their own world that they did not hear the others yelling at them to pull apart. "Okay lovebirds, break it up you've been sucking each others faces off for the last five minuets!" Sharpay yelled, as Chad pulled to apart. "I don't care if you guys go off and make-out, just go pick a room. And by the way, WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"What was what" Troy asked as if nothing happened.

"That," She pointed between Troy and Gabriella. "What was that that just happened between you two!?"

"Nothing." Gabi answed in the same tone of voice as Troy had used when answered.

"NOTHING! What do you mean that was nothing?" Sharpay was beyond annoyed.

"It was a dare, no big deal right Troy?" Gabriella asked Troy as he plastered a fake smile on his face and nodded. He never once took his eyes off of the floor. "See,now, moving on. Jason truth or dare?"

"Dare" Jason was always the one to never back down from a challenge.

"Okay come here." Jason walked over to Gabi and she whispered his dare in his ear.

"No way!" She nodded at him then motioned him to go do it. Jason glared at her the left. "I'll be right back." Once Jason had left the room, Taylor grabbed Gabi by the arm and pulled her out of the living room and into the kitchen.

**This is my first story that is not a one-shot. Let me know of I should continue or not. I have the first 3 chapters written and ready to go, so let me know if I should post them and continue.**

**Peace out,**

**oomsply **


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: 

_Once Jason had left the room, Taylor grabbed Gabi by the arm and pulled her out of the living room and into the kitchen._

"Okay spill right now." Taylor said as soon as the kitchen door was closed.

"OMG, he is the best kisser ever." She squealed as se finished the sentence.

"If you enjoyed it why did you say that it was only a dare and didn't mean anything?"

"I have no idea what I was thinking. I now totally regret saying that."

"You should have seen his face as you said that, he looked so upset." This time it was Gabriella's turn to let her face fall. _Why would he be upset? I mean he's my best friend; he can't love me. Can he? _

"He can't love me, he's my best friend. He's our wildcat superstar and just a geeky decathlon member it-" Taylor cut her off mid-sentence.

"And he just happens to be your best friend that is totally in love with you." Gabi nodded her head yes letting Taylor know that she still listening. "And you just happen to be in love with him too!"

"I know, but he doesn't like me let alone love me. I'm just his geeky best friend. He's probably likes Sharpay or one of the cheerleaders, but not me." As she finished she let a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Gabs, Troy is in love with _you_ and not Sharpay or a cheerleader. He drives you to and home from school, comes to all your meets, stays over at you house like every weekend, baby-sits with you, and spends lunch and free period with you."

"So, isn't that what best friends are for." Taylor shook her head.

"In his classes he can't concentrate or pay attention because he's always staring at you. Troy plays so much better in his games when he looks up and sees you in the stands. And when you aren't around, you're all he talks about." Gabi let a few more tears roll down the side of her face. "Troy gets so upset when he sees other guys trying to flirt and ask you out."

"Really?" Her voice was shaky from her trying to hold back sobs.

"I know it kills you to think that he isn't right for you, but everyone else con see that you are." Gabriella nodded. "Now come on let's get back, we've already missed Jason's dare." The two girls walked out he kitchen door, not realizing that a minute ago someone else stood there listening to their conversations.


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap_

"Now come on let's get back, we've already missed Jason's dare." The two girls walked out he kitchen door, not realizing that a minute ago someone else stood there listening to their conversations.

The group of friends continues their game, and many interesting things had happened. It was Troy's turn; he was brave and took a dare.

"Okay, I want you to…come here." Ryan motioned Troy over to him and then whispered is dare in his ear.

"WHAT!? I can't do that!" Ryan just smirked and pointed down the hall. "Fine…" Troy walked over to Gabriella, pulled her up by her hand, and started to lead her down the hall. "Follow me." She nodded and followed him until he can to a stop in front of a door.

Troy opened the door to reveal a closet. He pulled her in then shut the door. "Um, Troy, why are we in a closet?"

"I was supposed to 'have fun' with you while they continued. But I can't do that, so I say we just…talk." Gabriella nodded as Troy continued. "Okay, everything Taylor said was true."

"Uh? What did Taylor say…" Gabi trailed off as she realized what he was talking about. "How did you know what she said?"

"Oh, I-I was going to ge-get a-a drin-drink and then I heard yo-you two t-talk-talking. I didn't mean to, but I heard my name then you crying." Gabriella was speechless; she didn't know anyone was listening.

"How much did you exactly hear?"

"Everything after you said you regret it. So everything Taylor told you was true. I would never like, let alone date, Sharpay or a cheerleader." Troy took her hand and laced their fingers together. "Be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" They both smiled. Troy leaned and kissed her sweetly on the lips. When he was about to deepen their kiss, Chad began to bang on the door.

"We'll be out in a minuet!" Troy yelled as he waited for Chad to walk away. "Brie, let's see how it takes them to figure it out.' He kissed her forehead once she agreed. " Just little signs." He opened the door as she walked out and sat back down in the circle. He followed and sat down next to her, but made sure it was a little closer that before.

"So everyone has gone and now we'll put in the movie. Since it was the boys turn to choose, they chose _The Omen_." Sharpay said as she moved closer to the giant TV and put the movie in.

Everyone sat down somewhere in the room. Jason and Kelsi sat on a beanbag chair, Taylor and Chad were on the love seat, Sharpay and Zeke say on the gigantic sofa chair, and lastly Troy and Gabriella sat at one end of the long couch.

Once Sharpay turned off the lights, Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand as she snuggled up to his chest. He protectively wrapped his arm around her waist.

Throughout the movie the girls would scream then snuggle closer to their boyfriends, or in Gabi's case secret boyfriend. By the end of the movie, everyone had fallen asleep. Gabriella had ended up lying in between Troy and the back of the couch. He had his arm around her waist and she was resting her head in the crook of his neck.

A few minuets later, Gabriella awoke to one Chad's snores. She looked next to her and saw Troy. She awoke Troy and everyone else up. They all changed in their pajamas and rolled out their sleeping bags. All of the friends were back asleep within minutes.

BANG! CRACK! BOOM!

Gabriella awoke to loud sound of the thunderstorm that had consumed the night sky. She had never liked thunderstorms since her father had died because of one. Gabriella got out of her sleeping bag and walked over to Troy. She shook him awake and quietly called his name.

When Troy woke up her came face-to-face with his frightened girlfriend. "What's wrong, Brie?"

"I'm scared if thunderstorms, can I lay with you?"

"Of course, come here." He walked moved over and let her climb into his sleeping bag.

"Thank you." She quickly kissed him on the lips and then snuggled into his chest.

"G'night Brie." He kissed the top her head, pulled her colder to him, and rested his head on top of hers. They both fell back asleep very quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap:_

"G'night Brie." He kissed the top her head, pulled her colder to him, and rested his head on top of hers. They both fell back asleep very quickly.

The next morning, Zeke was the first to wake up as usual. He gently moved out of his sleeping bag and made his way to the kitchen. As he was walking over everyone, he noticed something very different from last night. There on the ground, lay Troy and Gabriella cuddled up in Troy's sleeping bag, fast asleep.

Zeke smiled to himself. _At least we accomplished something last night._ He walked into the kitchen and began to pull out stuff to make breakfast.

Troy woke up and felt warmth next to him. He looked to his left and found his girlfriend fast asleep next to him. He carefully got out of the sleeping bag, trying not to wake Gabriella, and made his way into the kitchen where he smelt Zeke's cooking.

"Morning Captain." Zeke greeted him cheerfully as Troy entered the kitchen.

"Hey Zeke! What's for breakfast, it smells really good." Troy looked over toward the stove where Zeke had the food.

"Pancakes, bacon, fruit salad, and toast. So…sleep good?" Zeke asked as he smirked.

"Yeah why'd you ask?"

"Well when I woke up, I found you and certain brunette asleep in _your_ sleeping bag." Troy's mouth dropped.

"You see, Gabi is afraid of thunderstorms and she wanted company last night. And since I'm a good friend, I let her lay with me." Troy hated lying to Zeke, but he knew Zeke would not believe him.

"Uh-uh, and friends sleep together on a couch and a in a sleeping bag, and they kiss the other goodnight. Yeah that is totally what 'friends' do." Troy knew that he was busted, but the good thing is that it is only by Zeke.

Troy sighed in defeat. "What do you want to know?" Zeke opened his mouth to speak but Troy spoke first. "AND, you can't tell anyone what I tell you." Zeke nodded the spoke up.

"Are you and Gabs together?" Troy nodded and Zeke broke out into a huge grin. "How long have you guys been dating?"

"Since last night…" Troy was interrupted by a very shocked Zeke.

"WHAT?! WHEN?!" Troy laughed at his reaction.

"When Chad stuck us in the closet on my dare. We just talked and I ended up kissing her. She kissed back and I asked her to be my girlfriend. That simple, dude."

"Sweetness, you may want to wake her up unless you want full on interrogations from everyone else." Troy smiled and walked back into the living room to wake up Gabriella.

**Thank you to all of the reviews I have gotten. I really appreciate all of the good comments. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas let me know. Thank you again!**

**Peace out,**

**oomsply **


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap:_

"_Sweetness, you may want to wake her up unless you want full on interrogations from everyone else." Troy smiled and walked back into the living room to wake up Gabriella._

When Troy walked into the living room, he noticed that Gabriella was no longer in his sleeping bag. He walked towards the window and saw her standing against the porch railing.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Morning beautiful." She giggled and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good Morning to you too!" Gabriella gave him a quick peck on the lips, but only to be pulled into a long passionate kiss by Troy. "Okay I'm up now."

"Zeke knows we're dating."

"How does he know? TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON, you didn't tell him did you?" Troy shook his head and smiled.

"No, he heard last night and saw us this morning." Gabi sighed in relief. "He promised not to tell anyone. So, please don't kill me."

"Funny Bolton"

"I know I am." She slapped his arm.

"Whatever ego-man." The two love birds made their back into the kitchen to help with breakfast. When they entered they saw everyone else up and getting ready to eat. "Good morning everyone."

"Morning Gabs. Morning Troy." They two sat down next to each other and began to fill their plates with food. Troy sat down in a chair next to Gabi and secretly scooted it close enough to touch her easily.

Throughout breakfast Troy continued to tease Gabriella by lightly rubbing her thigh, extremely close to crotch. As a result Gabi would rub her foot seductively up and down his leg.

By the time they group of friends had finished breakfast, a lot of sexual frustration had built up between Troy and Gabriella. As a tradition after a Wildcat sleepover, in Sharpay's words, they friends pair off and clean up a certain part of the house.

Zeke and Sharpay were assigned to clean the theater, Chad and Taylor to the living room, Ryan was tiding up the backyard, Kelsi and Jason were cleaning the game room, and lastly, Troy and Gabi were stuck doing dishes.

While doing the dishes, Troy became bored and decided to spice things up a bit. He grabbed a handful of bubbles from the sink while Gabriella was looking away.

"Hey Gabi?" She turned around and was met with a handful of bubbles to her face. She screamed.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"It was an accident?" She glared at him and if looks could kill, Troy would be dead. Troy noticed the 'you-better-give-me-a-better-answer' look on her face spoke. "Okay I thought it'd be funny to spice things up a bit and I was bored."

"Bored? You threw bubbles in my face because you were bored? So you thought it was funny?" Troy nodded. "Oh, I'll show you funny." Troy looked at his girlfriend confused. He blinked and the next thing he knew, his head was dripping wet and his shirt was soaked.

"GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ! You bet-" Before Troy could say anything else, Gabriella grabbed the spray hose **(AN: The little hose that is attached to the sink) **aimed it straight at his face. "Don't even think about it Mont-" He was cut off by a cold blast of kitchen water to his face. "Oh, now you're gonna get it."

Gabriella let out a high-pitched squeal and began to run away from Troy. He easily caught up to her because of him having longer legs. Troy grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

After a minuet he set her down on her feet, but she slipped on the edge of the rug, sending both of them flying to the ground. Troy landed on top of Gabriella after them rolling around a little from the fall.

Both Troy and Gabriella just lay the kitchen floor in silence staring into each others eyes. Troy smiled at his girlfriend before leaning in and placing his lips over hers.

Their kiss became more heated, Troy sliding his tongue along her bottom lips begging for entrance. Gabriella happily deepened their kiss and slipped her hands up his shirt. Her hands ran up and down his chest, taking in his well defined muscles.

Gabriella pulled away when she realized what they wee doing and where they where. "Troy you do realize that we are making out on the floor of our best friend's kitchen and that at any moment someone could walk in and see us?"

"Well, not really. But that doesn't mean we can't." She smacked in upside his head before laughing. "Ow, violent much?"

"Aw you poor baby, I'll kiss it and make it all better." She kissed the side of his face and then stood up.

The two finished their work as fast as they could before sneaking to a closet for another heated make-out session.

**Sorry for the short chapter and late update. This is as far as I have got written out. I need ideas or else I'll have to end this story. I plan to start a one-shot about Troyella or Zanessa at Christmas, so keep an eye out for that. Thank you to all of the reviews and keep them up. Again I really need ides, so send them to me please. **

**Peace out,**

**oomsply**


	6. Help

**Author's Note :**

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I have been really busy and I have no clue what to do with the story next. I need to you, as a reader, to give me ideas for the next chapters. If I don't, I will have to, unfortunately, discontinue this story. So please help me and give me any ideas you have. I'm open for anything and everything. Don't feel like your idea is stupid because no idea is stupid and everyone is an option. So please help me out. **

**Peace out,**

**Oomsply **


	7. Chapter 6

Recap:

_Recap:_

_The two had finished their work as fast as they could before sneaking to a closet for another heated make-out session. _

They group of friends had gathered in the living room once all of them had finished, and all of them noticed that Troy and Gabriella were not present.

"Where are they? It can't take that long to wash some dishes." Chad spoke up heading into the kitchen. Everyone followed him but stop when they heard Zeke speak up.

"Wait, I think I saw them go downstairs." He said pointing downstairs and lying as to save Troy and Gabi from everyone finding out their secret if they were doing something in the kitchen that they rest did not want to see. Once he saw that they all made their way downstairs he quickly followed closing the door behind them.

**With Troy and Gabriella **

Troy and Gabriella were currently in a heated lip-lock. Hands were roaming and moaning could be heard from both of them.

Troy's left hand was roaming her lower back, dangerously close to her jeans and his right hand was tangled in her brown locks. Gabriella's hands were similar but her left hand was all over his chest and abs.

The two were too caught up in their actions they didn't hear the door open, but pulled apart and turned around.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Troy and Gabriella looked to the door to see…

With Zeke

Once Zeke made sure that everyone was occupied with something, he quickly and quietly made his way back to the kitchen only to find it empty. As he was about to around and leave, he heard a female moan come from the closet.

"I don't believe them, they've been together less the 24 hours and they are already over each other in a closet." Zeke said to himself as he turned the knob and opened the door,

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He chuckled to himself as he heard his to friend's reaction.

"Geez you two have been together for less than 24 hours and you can't even keep your hands off of each other. Troy and Gabriella both blushed. "Come on lovebirds, everyone is wondering where you are."

Troy and Gabriella both fixed their hair and straitened out their clothes before leaving the closet hand-in-hand.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

**I have put Truth or Dare on hold. I just can't get the inspiration to continue the story. The new story that I am writing now is going to be for the ZAAngles write-off. It will be about Gabriella and Troy's first time. The story may be rated T or M...I have not yet decided. So, be on the look out for the story soon. I already have the first two pages typed, so it shouldn't be too long!**

**Peace Out,**


End file.
